kurokonobasukefandomcom_ja-20200214-history
The Other Self
|artist = GRANRODEO |release date = 2013年10月16日 |previous = RIMFIRE |next= 変幻自在のマジカルスター }} The Other Self とは日本のロックバンドGRANRODEOの20番目のシングル。この曲はアニメ『黒子のバスケ』の第2期の最初のオープニングで流れた。 トラックリスト #''The Other self'' #''baby bad boy'' #''DAWN GATE “Unfinished”'' #''The Other self (インストゥルメンタル)'' #''baby bad boy (インストゥルメンタル)'' #''DAWN GATE “Unfinished” (インストゥルメンタル)'' 通常版とシングルの特別版には、バンドのふたりのメンバーのポストカードが投魂されている。シングルのアニメ版には曲 baby bad boy が収録されていない。特別版にのみ「The Other self」のミュージックビデオが収録されている。 ビデオ 歌詞 日本語= 君が望むのならば噛みついてもいい わななくブルーな気持ち引き換えにして 焦るな my brightest heart 苦楽を共にしてきた もう人が背中越しで smile Don't worry なんて信じてみたい できるのはもう知ってるぜ 勝てるぜ だってアイツは俺自身 Let me higher, get me higher 燃える身の熱さは なんとなくの今日でも Burnin' up, we love 信じて Rock me baby, show me baby 見せてくれもっと 俺と君とで作りあげるんだ 伝説を other self 噛みしめたんだ敗北も 掴んだ勝利も 何のために頑張るの まだ見えないけど それでも行くんだろう それだけは知っている 地位や名誉だけなんかじゃないぜ 向かう先は前だけでいい 下を向いたって地面しか見えない だから行けるトコまで Let me higher, get me higher 冷めかけた心に火をつけろ自ら Never say never 分かるかい Rock me baby, show me baby ニュートラルなモットー 夢に生きるな　言ってくれるな 君だけは other self It's up to you それだけさ 弱音はここまでさ いざ!行け!まだ!行け!Let's go! 生きてんだ 泣いてんだ 皆知ってる事だろう 負けそうになったら 君が背中押してくれよ Let me higher, get me higher 燃える身の熱さは なんとなくの今日でも Burnin' up, we love 信じて Rock me baby, show me baby 見せてくれもっと 夢に生きるな 言ってくれるな 俺と君とで作りあげるんだ 伝説を other self |-| 英語= If you wish for it, it’s fine if we snap at each other Send right back the trembling blue feelings Don’t rush, my brightest heart, I came to experiences the joys and the sorrows with you I won’t smile facing your back by myself any longer Don’t worry about things like this I want to try to trust If you can do it, I already know, we’re already winning Since he is just like myself Let me higher, get me higher… The way I get heated up when I’m fired up The days of thinking somehow or another Burnin’ up, we love, trust in it Rock me baby, show me baby… Show me even more With you and me, we’re going to make it The legendary other self The defeat we reflected on, the victory we held onto too It still can’t be seen, what is the reason why we are working so hard? But we’re still going to go right? I know, even if it’s only that Regardless of social position and prestige Face front towards your destination If you only look down, there’s nothing to see except the ground Let’s go to where we can go Let me higher, get me higher Light a fire for yourself in the subsided heart Never say never, you understand? Rock me baby, show me baby A neutral motto Don’t live in your dreams, I’m telling you now Only you are my other self It’s up to you, that’s all The complaints end here Come now! Go! Not yet! Go! Let’s go! We’re living, we’re crying It’s something that everyone knows When it seems like we’re about to lose You give me a push in the back Let me higher, get me higher The way I get heated up when I’m fired up The days of thinking somehow or another Burnin’ up, we love, trust in it Rock me baby, show me baby Show me even more Don’t live in your dreams, I’m telling you now With you and me, we’re going to make it The legendary other self ナビゲーション Category:オープニングテーマ en:The Other Self